Bad Boy
by KR1571AN
Summary: What if things were totally different between Jess and Rory? What if Rory listened to her heart instead of her head? What if Rory changed the bad boy?  A/N: View my profile and vote in the poll for future chapters please! Also, someone leave a review!
1. Meet Jess

Chapter One

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I wrote but I've been busy and out of inspiration sometimes. Anyway, here's a little something new. Hope you like it!

Read, enjoy, then please review! Plus, on my profile there is a poll that I need you guys to take for me to write the next chapter. It's about the books, and if there are any suggestions, send me a message :)

* * *

Jess got off the smelly bus finally, and was greeted by his uncle, Luke.

"Jess."  
"Luke."  
They both stand there, looking around, Luke closing and opening his fists uncomfortably.  
"Okay, so... uh," Luke motions in the direction of the diner and leads Jess to Luke's.

Jess takes a brief glance at his surroundings as he follows Luke into the diner, _What kind of town have you sentenced me to Liz?  
_"Well, this is my diner," Luke says, motioning around him, after they enter the diner. "Oh," Jess interjects, thinking _Aw, well isn't this a cute little joint, Uncle Lucas_. "It belonged to your grandpa," Luke tells him, trying to relieve some of the awkwardness, thinking, _Liz owes me big for this one._ "Uh-huh," Jess grunts, _And I care why?_

They look around for a few seconds. "Yep," Luke leads Jess upstairs to his apartment.

"Well, here we are," Luke says as they enter his apartment, "It's pretty simple." Luke motions at the room, "This is the room." Luke motions to the various places in the apartment, showing Jess around, "That's my bed, that's your, uh, bed for now, but the sheets are new." Luke walks to the other side of the room, "There's the bathroom, there's the closet, there's the dresser, the phone and over there is the kitchen..."

After a few seconds of slightly less awkward silence, Luke breaks the silence by saying, "I've got Frosted Flakes."  
Jess, with a little sarcasm, imitates Tony the Tiger, "Wow, that's grrrrrreat." _Maybe this won't be quite as bad as I thought, at least Luke is trying. I might give him a break eventually._

Luke exhales the breath that he finally realized he had been holding, "So, is that all your stuff?" He motions to the duffel bag Jess is carrying over to the blow-up mattress.  
"Yup," Jess grunts, _ok Uncle Luke, enough with the questions, it's gonna become really annoying very soon.  
_"Ah, well, there's not much there," Luke says, taking a small step towards Jess,_ ok, now you can stop babbling and let the kid settle down, you're becoming annoying.  
_"Well, Lizzie's sending the rest later," Jess replied, rolling his eyes slightly, _if she remembers, at least._ "So, you need some help?" Luke asks, _get your ass back in the diner and stop bothering the poor kid._ Jess dumps out the bag and some pants, shirts, a couple packs of cigarrettes, and a few books topple out onto the blow-up mattress, "Nope."

"Ok, uh, I have to get back to the diner. I'm gonna close up at 10 tonight, so I thought-" Luke said. "See you at 10," Jess interupts as he walks towards the door with a book and a pack of cigarrettes in his hand, _yes, Uncle Luke, I just threw you a bone_.  
"But, wait, you need keys," Luke said as Jess opened the door. "No, I don't," Jess said as he left. Luke mumbles to himself, "I so don't wanna know why."

Meanwhile, Jess looks around at the scene of Stars Hollow that appears for him when he exits Luke's diner. _What the hell is going on here? Are all small towns like this? I could get used to the quiet of this place, I'll mix up some trouble tomorrow, but for now, where's a place to read that no one will see me?  
_Jess walks off across the road and wanders around aimlessly, looking for a place that is secluded.  
Finally, he stumbles across a bridge that is secluded in the woods. He's surprised that no one is here since it isn't very far from the high school.

* * *

Sorry about the very short first chapter but I wanted to get the story started. Rory will be in the second chapter. Also in the next chapter, there is a lot of heating up of Rory and Jess's relationship. However, I'm not updating until i receive at least 5 reviews! So, please review! Love ya!


	2. Rory Returns

Chapter Two

Hey guys! Wow within 48 hours of posting the first chapter, we reached over 100 reads! Thanks guys, but why no reviews? That's just mean! I wanna know what you guys think! Oh and here's a breakdown of our visitors:  
Monday (day one): 52 Tuesday (today, day two): 55  
US: 69 UK: 13 Canada: 8 Germany: 5 Australia: 3 Portugal: 1 Italy: 1 Sweden: 1 Spain: 1 Austria: 1 Netherlands: 1 New Zealand: 1 Switzerland: 1 China: 1

Wow guys, I was not expecting this good of a turnout, especially not this fast! Thanks guys!  
Well, here's a round of coffee from Luke's just for you guys! Donuts for whoever reviews this time! :) *hands out the coffee*

Here's chapter two as promised, yet earlier than agreed :)

* * *

Rory sighs as she gets off the bus. _Another year begins with the infamous Paris Geller, who is in rare form already. I wish she'd just give it a rest,_ Rory thinks as she walks to Luke's and goes inside.

"Oh my God, I hate her," Rory says as she sits down next to her mom, Lorelai. "Ah, me too," Lorelai responds, turning to face Rory. "You have no idea who I'm talking about," Rory points out, picking up and drinking some of Lorelai's coffee. "Solidarity, sister," Lorelai watches as Rory drinks some of her coffee, _Not sure, but I'm thinking this is about Paris._ "Paris," Rory responds, causing Lorelai to roll her eyes. "Oh, well, that I should have guessed," Lorelai replied. "She thinks she can torture me off the paper, but she can't," Rory says, setting down the coffee. "No, she can't," Lorelai replies, shaking her head.

"I have never met anyone like her before. Her insistence on holding on to this stupid grudge that is based on nothing and will never, ever end shows an amount of commitment that I would have never thought possible. I'm beginning to admire her," Rory says. Lorelai asks, "First day sucked?"

"Just the paper stuff sucked. The rest of the stuff was good," Rory replies.  
"Good. I'm glad to hear it. Did you happen to run into Max?" Lorelai asks nervously. "Actually, no," Rory lies. "Really?" Lorelai asks, surprised. "Yeah. Our paths just didn't cross," Rory responds, drinking some more coffee.

"Isn't he your lit teacher?" Lorelai asks, slightly confused and more than a little skeptical. "Yeah," Rory swallows a sip of coffee nervously, "but I do have really tall people sitting in front of me."

"Rory," Lorelai says, slightly shaking her head, knowing that she's lieing. Rory gives up and tells her, "I saw him in the hallway and I walked the other way and-"  
"Why?" Lorelai interupts.  
"I don't know. I thought that's what you'd want me to do," Rory explains.

"Just because Max isn't a part of my life anymore doesn't mean he can't be a part of yours. He has to be a part of yours. You have to see him and talk to him. And that's okay. That's good. I know everything seems screwed up right now but I don't want you to avoid him, especially not on my account, okay?" Lorelai explains.  
"Alright," Rory answers.  
"I'm sorry that I put you in this position," Lorelai apologizes.  
"That's okay. It's going on the list," Rory replies.  
"My God, that list is getting long," Lorelai comments.  
"You have no idea," Rory responds.

After a little while, Lorelai and Rory leave Luke's and head home. "We are having a little gathering tomorrow night," Lorelai says.  
"What kind of gathering?" asks Rory. "Well, Luke's nephew's here and I thought we could try to make him feel a little more at home," Lorelai explains as they walk home. "Did you meet him?" Rory asks. "Sort of," Lorelai responds. "What's he like?" Rory asks enthusiasticly. "Well, he's not gonna be subbing for the new dodo on the Regis show anytime soon. Let's put it like that," Lorelai explained as they get home.

Meanwhile, Jess watches them from the window in the apartment as they walk home. He makes a mental note of which house they live in. After they go inside, Jess sits down on the blow-up mattress and leans back against the pillows he has piled against the foot of Luke's bed. _This place might not be so bad after all, at least there are some interesting people here. I wonder if the girl is Lorelai's sister or daughter,_ Jess thinks before remembering that Lorelai said she had a daughter his age. _Well, she's my age and Lorelai's daughter. Didn't Lore say something else about her? _Jess thought, trying to remember a name, or anything, then recalling that she had said she was just like herself but less crazy. _Luke will probably tell me about her later and if he doesn't, I'll just ask her_, he thinks as he goes back to reading after lighting his first cigarrette since he came upstairs.

* * *

There you go guys! Not as much as I wanted but I wanted to go ahead and get this up here so you guys would have something to read. I'll update again as soon as I get some actual reviews! *offers coffee and donuts* Now that you've read, it's time for you to review please! I won't post the next chapter until I get at least 4 reviews, whether they are good, bad, ugly, or somewhere in between. Love ya! Mamacita ;)


	3. Dodger sees Princess

Bad Boy

Chapter 3: Dodger

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for the wait I want to give props to:

**Clumsy20:** thanks for the review, alert and ideas, I appreciate the help! :)

**Lilleangel**: thanks for the alert!

Anyway, let's get back on track and I shall leave you on that note and let you read, and hopefully review, the newest installment in Bad Boy!

* * *

By the time Luke took a break and came upstairs to check on Jess, night had fallen and Jess had done his homework. When Luke came in the apartment, he saw Jess sitting on the blow-up with pillows behind his back. He was leaning back against the foot of Luke's bed, reading _Howl_. Not even a minute before Luke came upstairs, Jess had lit his first cigarette since being in Stars Hollow.

_Maybe I should quit smoking. I know Luke doesn't like it, but he won't say anything… but I don't think the girl, I think Lore said her name was Rory, would be impressed by the cigarettes, _Jess thought as he settled down and began reading. In the saucer beside him were the four other cigarettes that Jess had lit intending on smoking them, but was always distracted until he would notice the cigarette had burnt down to the cotton. Then, he would light another one, but the same thing would happen. However, this time, the cigarette when to his lips immediately as he heard Luke start up the stairs.

Luke comes inside the apartment and sees Jess with the cigarette between his lips and a pack of cards shuffling in his hands.  
"So you got unpacked?" Luke asks, after watching him for a few seconds, as he walks over to the window.

"Yep," Jess responds, continuing to shuffle his cards.

"Got enough space in the closet?" Luke asks as he reaches to push open the window.

"Plenty," Jess responds.

"You hungry?" Luke asks as he walks towards the kitchen.  
Jess stops shuffling momentarily to take his cigarette out of his mouth.

"18," he responds, exhaling.

Luke stops and looks at him, confused, "What?"

Jess explains, "Just counting how many questions till we hit 20."

Luke nods in understanding, "Okay, never mind." Just then the phone rings.  
Jess returns to his cards, putting the cigarette back in his mouth.

Luke answers, "Yeah."

Luke leans against the desk and crosses his arms, holding the receiver between his shoulder and head, "Yeah, Liz, he got here fine."

Jess comments, cigarette hanging out of his mouth, "Got here at 10:00 this morning."

"Ok, hang on a second," Luke says and takes the receiver away from his ear, covering the mouthpiece with his hand, "Jess?"

"Pass," Jess responds, shaking his head a little.

Luke hesitates, "Jess, come on."

"Nope," Jess says.

"What am I supposed to tell her?" he asks quietly, leaning over.

Jess takes his cigarette out of his mouth and replies, "Tell her I gotta take another crack at that closet. Ya know, I think I hung my Tool t-shirt next to my Metallica t-shirt and they don't really get along."

Luke asks skeptically, "You really want me to tell her that?"

Jess responds, asking, "You think a different band combo would sell it more?"

Luke hesitates for a second before putting the receiver back to his ear.

He says, "Yeah, Liz? Jess is gonna have to call you back. Yeah, I'll tell him. Okay. Bye." Jess exhales out of the side of his mouth, with his cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

Luke hangs the receiver up and turns to Jess, "She said to tell you that your stuff will be here on Friday."

"Great. We'll have a party," Jess says, cigarette hanging from his lips.

"You know, your mom thinks this," Luke says nervously, "is, ya know, for the best, for your own good. Anyhow, I guess you'll just call her when you feel like it."

Jess shifts gears, trying to cut Luke some slack, "You wanna play some poker? 5 bucks a hand?"

Luke shakes his head, saying, "No."

Jess offers, "$10?"

Luke repeats, "No."

"I can't go any higher than $10," Jess says.

"Jess-" Luke starts.

Jess interupts, "Okay, $15."

"I don't wanna play poker," Luke says, seeming more comfortable.

"You sure?" Jess asks.

"I'm sure," Luke responds, looking at his feet.

"Okey-dokey," Jess says, taking a puff on his cigarette.

Luke stands up, wondering what to do next for a few seconds. He sits on the arm of the couch saying, "So, listen, Lorelai, you met her today, remember?" Jess doesn't reply, so Luke continues, "Anyhow, um, she invited us to her house tomorrow night for dinner. Her daughter Rory, who you didn't meet, but you'll like, 'cause she's a lot like Lorelai, but, uh, she's got a slightly tighter grip on reality. Anyhow, she'll be there. And, it'd, I don't know, uh. It'd be a chance for you to meet more people and so I said yes."

Jess puts down his cards and stands up, getting his vest and a pack of cigarettes, heading out the door, without responding. Luke watched him leave then went back downstairs to the diner.

Jess wandered around the town square for a few minutes, trying to decide where to go. He was torn between going by the Gilmore's house, but he didn't want to seem like a stalker or a freak and he wasn't sure that he had made a good impression on Lorelai earlier when they met in the diner. However, he really wanted to meet Rory and was considering just watching to see which window belonged to her room and then knocking on it and talking to her. _That would definitely seem too weird,_ Jess thought as he sat on a bench down the street from her house.

_I should just go to the bridge like I was planning on doing,_ he decided after a few minutes and stood up.

He started walking, not really paying attention to where his feet were taking him.

He only looked around when he noticed his feet had stopped and felt someone watching him. _Who the hell is watching me? And where the hell am I?_ he thought, looking around, trying to get his barrings back. When he finally figured out where he was, he realized someone was standing in the shadows across the street.

_No, it can't be... Can it?_ he thought, crossing the street.

* * *

So guys, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Please review and I'll be updating again soon! :):) *hands out burgers and coffee from Luke's*


	4. Princess meets Dodger

Bad Boy Chapter Four

Hey guys sorry it took so long, I got stuck on some parts. Thanks to my beta, **clumsy20**, for the help! Anyway here you go! Read, enjoy, and then review!

Oh, disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, if I did, Jess never would have left. Oh and I don't own Wicked or Oz or any other characters that seem familiar. :)

* * *

Rory's P.O.V.

As soon as my mom and I got inside, I went straight in my room. "Mom, I'll be awhile. The Wicked Witch of Chilton decided to tell me the wrong time for the Franklin committee meeting. So, when I got there, the only assignment that was left was the covering of the re-pavement of the school parking lot. Now, I have to come up with an amazing story for Elphaba. Maybe it'll make her reconsider my peace offering," I said, sitting at my desk and opening my laptop.

"Okay babe. Don't work too hard," my mom said, closing my door. I opened my browser, created a new document, and began working.

After a few hours, I decided it was time to take a break. I grabbed my copy of Ayn Rand's _The Fountainhead_ and headed outside. When I passed the couch where my mom was sitting watching tv, I told her I was going out to read.

"Don't be out too late, a.k.a. dawn," she said, smiling, as I walked out the door.

I made a beeline for my favorite spot in all of Stars Hollow – the gazebo. I sat on my favorite bench and got comfortable. I started reading and when it began to get dark, I used the street lights to illuminate the pages.

After a while, I took a break and stood up, stretching. Suddenly, a chill ran down my spine and the tiny, fine hairs on the back of my neck stood up. _Someone's watching me_, I thought, as I looked around.

Finally, I spotted him. He was standing across the street, looking right at me.

He started walking towards me, and remembering what Lorelai told me about Jess, I figured out that this guy was Jess.

He held out him hand when he reached me. "Hey, you're Rory right?" he said, and immediately, I knew I was in trouble. His voice was smooth, confident, and it immediately sent up a red flag in my mind. "Yeah, and you must be the infamous Jess," I replied, taking his hand briefly before sitting back down, ignoring the feeling that had surfaced when our hands touched. He nodded,"Yeah, how'd you know?" He sat down beside me, turning to face me, and getting comfortable.

"Same way you knew mine: it's a small town," I replied, smiling. "Yeah, that's for sure, I met Lorelai and she told me about you. I'm guessing she told you that we met right?" he said, smiling. _Wow, he has an amazing smile, it's kinda sexy.._ I thought.

"Yeah, she did. Wait, what all did she tell you about me?" I asked, curious, thinking _He's kinda cute.. What am I saying? I'm still with Dean! Well, you were alrerady thinking about breaking up with him. Now you just have another reason._

"Oh, not much. Just that you're her daughter, you're my age, and that your name is Rory," he replied, smiling at me.

* * *

Something told me that this was my chance to meet Rory, and I followed my instincts. I walked over to the gazebo and joined her. I reached out to shake her hand, "Hey, you're Rory right?" _Man, she is beautiful! _I thought smiling, as she replied, "Yeah, and you must be the infamous Jess." _Lorelai must have told her about Luke introducing us, _I thought, as she shook my hand, and I knew then that this girl was special. I didn't want to ignore the feeling that surfaced when she touched me, but I had a feeling that she had a boyfriend. I sat down beside her and got comfortable. I nodded, facing her, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

When she smiled, that feeling stirred again, her smile was gorgeous. "Same way you knew mine: it's a small town," she replied. I couldn't help but smile at her reply, "Yeah, that's for sure, I met Lorelai and she told me about you. I'm guessing she told you that we met right?"

She replied, 'Yeah, she did. Wait, what did she tell you about me?" I smiled, trying not to laugh, "Oh, not much. Just that you're her daughter, you're my age, and that your name is Rory."

* * *

hey guys, sorry its taken so long, I couldn't figure out how to get them to meet, and I'm back in school now. But I promise to update again as soon as I can. Now, review please!


End file.
